The 5th Year
by georgeisgorgeous
Summary: I am sorry. I dont have a title yet. this is the story of harry in his Fifth year. He has to spend the day w/ Mrs. Figg for Dudly's Birthday and some unexpected things begin to happen. I am not finished, but please read and WRITE REVIEWS!!


This year Harry was really excited about his birthday. He knew he really had no reason to be excited, for the people he lived with could never even manage a simple 'Happy Birthday', but he was excited nonetheless. The only thing he hated about his birthday was the fact that Dudley Dursley's came first. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wanted nothing to spoil 'widdle Dudders' birthday, so they had Harry spend the whole day at Mrs. Figg's house. Harry didnt really like going to Mrs. Figg's for Mrs. Figg really liked cats and she had dozens of them.   
  
The next day was Dudley's birthday and after thinking about it, Harry realized that it might not be that bad. Mrs. Figg wasn't as fond of her cats the last time Harry had been there, and maybe this time, she might not like her cats even more, but Harry knew that he was pushing it. But just in case Harry might have a minute to himself, he thought to bring his book, A History of Magic, by Bathilda Bagshot, with him in order to work on the report he was assigned over the summer on the history of the ministry of Magic.   
  
After thinking about it, Harry realized this might not work out as well as he thought it might. He would probably not have a spare moment without Mrs. Figg watching, but he didn't care. It was possible, and he would take any chance he could get in order to study; not just in the middle of the night, by his flashlight. The real problem he knew was the fact that Uncle Vernon might get suspicious and take away his book, and upon finding out what book it was, he would get even angrier knowing that Harry was practicing such nonsense under his roof. He also knew that he couldn't just take his book out of his house by himself. Uncle Vernon would wonder what it was and when he found out he would take it away forever. He also knew that he could not let Dudley or Aunt Petunia see his book, because he knew that they would get scared and tell Uncle Vernon about it.  
  
So Harry's plan was that he would go to Mrs. Figg's house the next morning. And when he got there Hedwig would drop his book off. It wasn't really the brightest plan he could have thought of, but Harry wanted so bad to be able to finish his essay without having to hide it from his Aunt and Uncle, by doing it in the middle of the night, so it seemed like a good plan at the time.  
  
The next day, Dudley's birthday, Harry was suddenly jerked out of his sleep. That had happened many times before, but usually it had happened of a bad dream and Harry couldn't remember any bad dreams he had the night before. Something, he didn't know what, must woken him. He climbed out of bed, and a second later he heard Aunt Petunia shriek, "Harry, get down here now, boy." Harry lingered a little bit longer. Then he realized it was Dudley's Birthday and remembered his plan. He quickly got out of bed. His plan would not work unless, he had some time to prepare. Harry gently tapped on Hedwig's cage.   
  
"Wake up, Hedwig," he gently cooed. "I need you to do something for me." Hedwig nudged his Harry's hand in approval. Harry quickly explained his situation to Hedwig, and explained the part that Hedwig was supposed to play.  
  
"Okay, so in exactly one hour, you need to take my book over to Mrs. Figg's house. But be discrete about it, and whatever you do, make sure that any Muggles don't see you, especially, the Dursleys." Hedwig swayed his head, as if to say 'okay'.  
  
"See you in a little bit," Harry quickly spoke and then walked slowly down the stairs to Aunt Petunia's voice.  
  
  
  
****PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS~ And I don't care if you write anything mean, it wont help me if you guys aren't honest. This is not the end. I know what is going to happen, but if you have any ideas for the second chapter for me and I like them better, I will use them. you can email me with ideas at emalloy@home.com or write them on the review page. But, I wont write anymore if there aren't any reviews, so PLEASE REVIEW!********  
  
This is not the end. I am just really anxious to get this first chapter up. Ill have more soon. 


End file.
